


Fool's Gold

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Black Veil Brides, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Dallon's pov, Fluff, Kinda happy endding??, M/M, Multi, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Although Brendon was far from it, he always shined brighter than gold.And Dallon was his fool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peoples fic number 4!!!! Fuck Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh!!!!
> 
> Lol anyway this little story came to me from the Brobeck's 'All Of The Drugs' and the Weeknd's 'False Alarm' songs. Both are awesome you guys should listen to them. It's kinda sad, funny, smutty, touching, and happy all in one.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on babe let's get going already!” Brendon called from the livingroom. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go through this again. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. My hair was cut and styled to flow to one side, eyes blue to perfection, and an all black on black suit with a black tie of course. It's showtime, I guess.

“Why can't we ever spend a Friday night inside for a change?” I asked as I walked towards the living room. There stood Brendon, his hair fluffed out beautifully, bright silver jacket with skinny black leather pants and leopard print shirt. Yeah he was a flashy mess, but he was the only one in the world to be able to pull off that mess. And I love every bit of him for it.

“The same reason you're never gonna wear a more stylish suit. It's not happening so get used to it. Now how do I look?” Brendon replied as he did a final check in the hallway mirror. This man loves to look at himself. Maybe he should just forget everyone else and marry his reflection.

“You look colorful as always Bren. I guess that's good in your case.” I answer kinda dead pan. I didn't mean to be dull, but I never liked being around a crowd as much as Brendon did.

“Ha ha. Look Dal if you’re gonna be like this all night then don't come.” Brendon huffed as he walked to the door.

“No, I'm sorry. I wanna go with you.” I add in quickly as I grab his arm. I’d follow him anywhere and he knew it. He’d play these little games just to get me to do whatever he wanted. It's sad, but I always fell for it.

“Now that's better. Don't worry you’re gonna have fun I promise.” He told me as he turned to hug me. I gave him a huge smile to show no hard feelings. That earned me a kiss. Brendon had the best plump lips made for kissing. It was always so intoxicating.

We climb in his drop top and speed through the night. I hate driving fast, but I trust Brendon wouldn't kill us. This was one of so many parties Brendon drags me to. He was popular that's for sure.

We pull up to a fancy mansion and there are people everywhere. Loud techno music filled the airwaves as we got out. Brendon got his car parked by valet cause he was far too anxious to party all night to do it himself. I was a little sluggish behind him because the closer we got the more I wanted to go home.

“Come on Dal stop dragging.” Brendon said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance. Once inside everyone turned to yell greetings to us well Brendon anyway. “ What up fuckers, dat boy’s here to party!” He yelled over the music and everybody cheered in response. Soon a pretty girl with long black hair and a shiny green tube top for a dress came running up to us. I mean honestly she left little to the imagination in that thing. And that was Sarah for you, party girl groupie number one.

“Hey babe, I'm glad you made it.” Sarah said cheerfully as she hugged Brendon. She was one of his closest friends. They then shared a not so friendly kiss. You know the messy tongue type, but I knew it was just for show as I noticed the pill she slipped in his mouth.

“Hmm you know I wouldn't miss this or your exotic kisses for the world.” He joked and they laughed. Ecstasy was more like if you asked me. They then mumbled to each other while Brendon groped her. I pretended not to notice while I stood behind them.

“Oh hey Dallon, happy to see you came to have fun too.” She said with a huge smile when she finally noticed me behind them. I smiled and waved as my response. She really had a beautiful smile, I could see how Bren and everyone fell for her. But I can also see all the hate she had for me in those hazel eyes of hers. She never liked that Brendon chose me over her, but she’d pretend to be civil for his sake. Too bad he already knew she hated me.

“Come on Sarah leave Dal alone. How about you go get us some drinks. Thanks in advance.” Brendon said as he sent her away with a pat on the ass. I couldn't help but laugh as her face scrunched up when pushed her away. “She really can be clingy sometimes. That's why I like you better. You know when to come and when to stay put. Like my favorite little puppy.” He joked as he pulled me closer. We both giggled as he kissed me hard. I knew it was pretty much an insult to be compared to an animal, but for some reason Brendon made it sound endearing. That was the closest I was ever gonna get to an ‘I love you’ from him.

“Come an dance with me baby.” Brendon said as he pulled me towards the dance floor. When its time to dance means the drugs are kicking in. I smiled as I knew I was in for dry hump session on the floor. He got so close that everytime I breathed in, it was Brendon. He grinded our crotches slowly together as he threw his head back at the nice friction. My hands held on to his hips as we swayed and humped to the pulsing beat. Brendon twirled and twerked on me throughout the song. He was really a beauty to watch as his hair flowed everywhere and his eyes lit up when they looked at me while also darkening with lust as I touched him in the right spots.

“Here’s your drinks babe. Why don't you dance with me like that?” Sarah asked as she butt in with our drinks. She nearly spilled it on me, but I caught it in time. She could really be a bitch sometimes.

“Well baby Dallon’s special plain and simple.” Brendon said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She pouted at that response. I on the other hand chuckled into my drink. You heard the man ‘I'm special’ now back off. He downed his drink and pulled me along with him. “Come on Dal I wanna have some REAL fun.” He said as we left poor Sarah to pout alone on the dance floor. I could always tell what he meant by ‘real fun’, it meant more drugs.

“Bren do you really have to tonight? I mean we can just get some more drinks for a buzz.” I suggested to get him to change his mind. But one thing I know he hated people telling him what to do.

“Look Dal, I never said you had to join me. Besides DAD I'm a big boy, I'll go by myself if you're gonna be an asshole about me having a little fun!” Brendon huffed as he let my hand go. I tried to get him to calm down, but he stormed off amongst the crowd of party goers. See told you, he really hates being told what to do even in suggestions. I follow behind him anyway because I already knew who he was going to see. The trick was finding him. While he hated parties, they always had the best business for him. So he always hung out in quiet out of the way spots. 

In a huge party like this it was gonna be harder than ‘Where's Waldo’. I thought to try outside since it was less people out there. After what seemed like forever slowly shifting through the sweaty bodies to make it to the pool. And bingo there he was, unfortunately Brendon had already found him too. There he was with his shoulder length hair slick back, his perfect chiseled face, and ocean blue intense eyes. He sat with his legs spread wide as he held Brendon on his lap. He also wore a black suit but with a white shirt minus the tie. I bet Brendon never complained about his sense of style. When I got closer I saw Brendon snorting bumps of cocaine off the glass table through a tiny straw while Mr. Perfect watched. My face fell instantly.

“Hey Dallon nice of you to join us. Care for a little nose candy?” He joked once he saw me. Brendon came up laughing as he wiped the blood from his nose. I was far from in a joyous mood.

“Hello Andrew, do you mind getting your hands off my boyfriend if you please.” I replied angrily. I don't know what ticked me off more about this guy. The fact he didn't use, but sold cocaine or the fact that Brendon loved him more than me. I could finally see why Sarah was always so bitchy to me.

“Call me Andy. And hey he’s free to go anytime he wants to, I don't keep anyone tied to me.” Andy replied with his hands up to show no hard feelings.

“Unless I ask you to right honey.” Brendon added as he snuggled in closer to him. They both laughed at the dirty joke, while I watched them practically rape each others mouths with their tongues. “Besides Dallon’s only kidding. We’re not that serious of a thing. I'm saving that slot for you baby.” He said against his ear. Andy laughed as he smacked Brendon’s ass and he nibbled his earlobe in response. I could've threw up right there if I hadn't already gone numb to the scene long ago at other parties.

“Well Dal my man, looks like pretty boy wants to stay right where he is.” Andy replied with a smug look as his hands went all over him. Brendon grinded in his lap as he let out the most sexual moans possible just to prove his point.

“You know what, fine have fun with your coke dealer without me!” I said as I stormed off. Their laughter at my dramatic exit only made me angrier. He can always get me so upset with his perfect hair, face, and body. Damn him for being so sexy. It he didn't tick me off so much I’d totally fuck him the bastard. I got another drink and chugged it down.

“Hey hey baby slow down or you might get drunk.” I heard a familiar voice say behind me. He walked up with a colorful half open dress shirt (his chest looked awesome by the way), black pants, and his brown hair tucked nicely behind his ear with a long earring dangling from it.

“Hey Ryan what do you want?” I huff at him. He only smiles in response because he knows my anger isn't towards him.

“Well I want my Dallon of course.” He joked as he snuggles up to me. My hands quickly wrap around his waist. “Now how's about a dance sweety?” Ryan said as he kissed my neck. Before I knew it, he pulled us on the dance floor and we were grinding against each other. Damn he always had a way of moving me. “Now what's got my sweety all upset enough to get wasted hm?” He asked as he stared deep into my eyes. Has his eyes always been so pretty or maybe I drank too much. Ryan moved in and kissed me. It was so innocent, but quickly turned dirty as our tongues did the dancing. He tasted so good I didn't wanna stop. Oh yeah I was totally wasted.

“It seems you're at a lost for words. Maybe I get them working upstairs?” Ryan implied as he slowly lead me towards the upstairs bedrooms. I wanted to refuse, but then I thought this should teach Brendon and his Mr. Andy I'm so fucking sexy Biersack. I would sleep with Brendon’s second closest friend Ryan the sly sexy fox Ross. Yeah I'm definitely drunk when I come up with all these weird nicknames.

We make it up stairs when I heard a familiar voice moaning. I let go of Ryan’s hand and push the door across the hall from us open. Ryan tried to pull me out, but push past his grasp. I freeze once my fog of liquor and lust quickly fades as I set eyes on them.

“Oh yeah Andy baby don't stop.” Brendon moaned loud as he rode him hard. His back was turned to Dallon plus he was too coked out to care who came in. His head was thrown back with eyes closed as he moaned in pure bliss. But Andy saw me. Our eyes met as he dug his nails into Brendon’s back. “Yes baby scratch me til I bleed for you daddy.” He moaned in response to the action as he continued to bounce away on his cock. Andy put on that smug smile as I noticed the tears falling down my face. I ran out as I began to feel sick. I ran past Ryan and into the bathroom to throw up.

“Dallon please let me in, are you okay!?” Ryan called as he pounded on the door. I finally let him in once I empty my stomach. I sat on the floor balling like a baby over a man who just didn't love me. Ryan held me close as he tried to calm me down. “I tried to stop you from going in there.” He said sadly.

“You knew he was fucking him behind my back and you didn't tell me!?” I yell as I push him away. Ryan looked so hurt.

“I-I didn't know how to tell you. I know how much you love him and all. Plus I love you too much to hurt you like that.” Ryan said as he handed me some tissues. I took them to wipe my face.

“I'm sorry it's not your fault. I just don't know what to do, I love him so much.” I said looking down at the floor as more tears began to fall. Ryan grabbed more tissue and gave me a sad reassuring smile as he wiped my tears away. He pulled me up from the floor so I could rinse out my mouth and wash my face. Once I was cleaned up we walked silently downstairs back to the party.

Ryan picked up a couple shots from the bar. “Here it's to get rid of that nasty taste and maybe some of the pain” He said with a smile as he handed me one. I gladly accept and we down our shots in no time. It tasted horrible, but it worked I guess. We sat there at the bar in silence and had a few more drinks when I saw them slip back to the party. I watched them make out and giggle like teenagers out the corner of my eye. Ryan noticed them too.

“So when are you gonna run away with me Dallon?” Ryan asked playfully.

“As soon as I get over Brendon.” I replied as I took another drink.

“So I guess that's a never then.” Ryan joked. We both laughed. “I don't know what's so special about him anyway. I'm cute, funny, and loyal” I scoffed at the last one. “Well pretty loyal anyway. I mean I would apologize if I ever slipped you know by accident.” Ryan added with his cute little smile. We both laugh hard.

“Thanks for making me feel better Ry. But it's late and I really wanna go home.” I reply kinda sullenly. Ryan gives me a worried look. “Don't worry mommy I'm gonna get an uber so I can make it home safe.” I tell him. We laugh at that as we make our way out towards the front to wait for my ride. “Hey can you-”

“Don't worry I'll make sure Brendon gets home safe as well.” Ryan interjects before I can finish my statment. I smile and I move in and kiss him sweetly on the lips. “What was that for?” he asked happily.

“For being my little guardian angel, Ryan” I answer as I hold him close. We rest our foreheads together as we enjoy each other's breathing. 

“I believe you, Mr. Weekes are very drunk.” Ryan responded with a giggle. He was right, but maybe in time I could learn to love him. Maybe then I wouldn't be in love all by myself. We say our goodbyes as I climb into the uber and go home.

It's been a long night and all I wanted was to sleep. I changed into something more comfortable and curled into bed. Later on a loud knock woke me up. I looked to see it was four in the morning. Who could be out this late. Unless?

I run to the door to find a very high and very drunk Brendon.

“Honey I'm home!” He shouted as he walked inside. He laughed as he fell on the couch. I closed the door as my blood began to boil with anger. I was ready to throw him out. I mean after all the parties, drugs, and cheating. He didn't deserve my kindness and I didn't deserve to be used like this.

“I'm sorry baby don't be mad at me. You know I love you Dallon. Thats why I always come home to you.” Brendon slurred as he shrugged off his jacket. I turned around with a smile on my face. He always knew how to get to me.

“That you do Brendon.” I said as I walked towards the couch.

“Come on let's get to bed, I’m tired. Could you carry me?” Brendon pouted with his hands raised up towards me.

“Of course. Anything for you.” I replied as I carried him bridal style to bed. He soon drifted off to sleep in my arms.

Yeah Brendon knew how to play his little games alright. Lucky for him, I always went for them. So in the end I guess we do what we have to keep each other around.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya?
> 
> If so drop a comment to tell me what I can do better or if you just enjoyed it.
> 
> Also kudos make me smile


End file.
